I'll Bet You
by InvisibleNinjaPirate
Summary: Seth Goddard was never one to back down from a challenge. He just never figured that this one would change the course of his entire life. Pre-Starcademy. D/G if you squint.


"Jake, what hell are you doing?" Seth Goddard greeted his friend as he sat across from his friend in the cafeteria that afternoon for lunch. Seth was starving and had planned to stuff his face and relax with his friends. He hadn't expected to encounter Jake Reynolds with his face glued to a Comupad, and their friend Sean Leonard quizzing him from a second.

"Studying," Jake said distractedly over the noise of the room.

Seth wondered how the boy could maintain his focus with the raucousness surrounding him, but more curious as to what was so important that it couldn't wait until later. "Studying for what?" Seth asked curiously.

"Entrance exam," his friends said simultaneously.

"Um, for what?"

Jake turned his Compupad so Seth could read the title of the material. "Barron's Guide to the Starcademy Admissions? You're applying for military school? Since when?"

"Since months ago."

"How did I not know this?"

"Been doing all my studying at home. But Mr. Turner offered to read over some of my essay drafts so I brought everything in. Basically my life from now until the test is getting ready for it," Jake revealed with a sigh.

"Too much work for me," Seth said, biting into an apple. "Can't imagine trying to be a military man anyway. Too many rules."

"Which is why I'm the one busting my ass and you're the one trying to throw me off. Stop talking," Jake told him. Turning back to Sean he asked for another question.

"Come on, Jake, you can't even spell military. Why do you want to take a test to get into a school to become a part of it?" Seth persisted. He was teasing his friend, but he was intrigued all the same. At fourteen years old, it seemed off that his friend was already planning for a career that seemed years down the line.

"Haha, very funny, Seth," Jake answered his friend sarcastically then sighed. "My parents want me to take the test. Dad is a STARDOG and they want me to follow in his footsteps. Family pride and all that."

"But the Starcademy? That's… intense."

"Yeah, and I have to study this stuff," Jake said irritably, waving his Compupad at him. "You know, some people have to do that. We can't all be like you- everything coming natural to them and never needing to read anything over."

"I study," Seth told him lamely. "Sometimes."

"Yeah, right," Sean chimed in. "The last thing we saw you studying was the girls at the popular table over there and trying to decide which one of them to ask out."

Seth got a sly grin on his face. "Yeah…" He trailed off as he caught the eye of the cheer captain, who in turn giggled and then turned back to her friends.

"No focus," Jake said with a roll of his eyes as he watched where his friends gaze had wandered off to. "You would never be able to pass this thing. These questions are insane."

"What makes you think I can't pass it?" Seth asked sharply as he snapped his attention back to his friend. It sounded like a challenge. He was never one to back away from a challenge. "Let me see those questions. It can't be that hard." He reached over and snatched the Compupad from his friend.

"Hey!"

Seth ignored him as he scrolled through the sample questions. "Basic reading passages, simple math problems, science questions, spatial reasoning… this doesn't look that bad."

"Again, we're not all geniuses," Jake said.

"Mechanical engineering, shuttle maintenance, protomix formulas, electrical questions- okay, those are a little tougher but not too bad," Seth added, this time with a shot of overconfidence. Those are really tough, he thought to himself, but he didn't want Jake to get the impression he had been scared off.

Jake leaned over and snatched the Compupad back. "Which is why I need to study. Your idea of a 'little bit tougher' is everyone else's damn near impossible."

"So you're saying I could pass this?" Seth said with a grin, as he caught the slight opening in his friend's comment.

"I'm saying if you pass, it would be just barely."

"I smell a bet coming," Sean said with a sigh.

"I'll bet 100 credits I could pass that test- hell, I could ace it," Seth said hotly.

"And I'll bet the same you would just barely pass and end up in low level dreg class. Why would you even want to take this exam anyway? Didn't you just say that you wouldn't be caught dead as a military man? Besides, you can barely follow the rules here, what makes you think you can make a career of it?" Jake shot back harshly.

"Didn't say I wouldn't be caught dead. I said I couldn't imagine trying to. There's a difference," Seth protested.

"I say you can't do it," Jake said.

"Challenge accepted. Watch me," Seth answered back. He'd be damned if someone told him he couldn't do something. It only make him want it more. "When is the test?"

"Next Friday morning. They're giving it at the McGill Testing Centre. Good luck. Would love to see you explain this to your parents," Jake taunted. He knew Seth's dad would have a coronary if he found out his friend planned to take the exam.

"No problem," Seth said brashly. "He'll be thrilled I am even planning anything for my life at all."

"Sure," Jake said with a roll of his eyes. "I'll believe that if you even show up." His friend got up as a chime sounded. "See you later, buddy."

"I'll be there," Seth protested again, watching his friend walk away. _Oh crap, what the hell did I just do?_ Once again his big mouth got ahead of his brain. Too late to back out now. _Now how the hell am I going to begin figuring out how to even take this without dad knowing?_ Seeing the cafeteria clear out, he resigned himself to heading to the next class, seeing his younger sister on the way out the door. Having a sudden idea, he made a beeline for her and pulled her aside.

"Callie, my favorite sister," he greeted her as he walked out with her.

"What do you want, big brother?" she asked with raised eyebrows. He only ever called her favorite sister when he needed a favor, and she suspected now was no exception.

"I just got myself into a huge bet with someone and I need help," he admitted.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I'll tell you later," he told her. With that, he ran down the hall towards his next class, leaving Callie shaking her head. "What the hell did you do now?" she asked herself, turning the opposite direction to her own room.

Callie discovered once they arrived home what Seth had gotten himself into. "You did what?! Are you crazy?" she nearly screeched.

Seth quickly hushed her. "Would you keep it down? I can't let mom and dad hear."

"Why not? Seth Michael Goddard, you've done some pretty stupid things before, but this quite possible might be the most stupid one yet. Betting you could pass the Starcademy entrance exam? I'm no expert, but nearly everyone knows that test is ridiculously hard! You have to be a genius to ace that thing."

"I'm not a genius?" he said with a smirk.

"You're an idiot if you think this was a brilliant idea," she chastised him harshly. "Dad is angry enough on a good day. This might just throw him over the edge."

"All the more reason to do well on the test," Seth said cheekily. "Would get me away from him."

"And leave the rest of us to deal with him?" Callie said sadly. "Have you even considered what you would do if you did pass this test? Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"No. I sort of didn't get past the whole, I bet I could ace this thing part," he admitted sheepishly. His eyes cast themselves downward as he realized what his sister was saying.

Callie sighed dramatically. "Of course you didn't. You're an impulsive idiot."

"Which is why I need your help. I already figured out how to register for the exam. I was able to find some practice stuff on the Spacenet. Apparently there's a whole bunch of different subject areas and a written section about different scenarios."

"When did you do all that?"

"During seventh hour French," he said with a shrug. Callie rolled her eyes dramatically at him. "What? It's not like we were doing anything important in class anyway. Madame Devereaux gave us busy work. I finished it in five minutes and kept myself busy looking up everything I could about the Starcademy. It's better than my usual doodling or planning my next epic scale prank. She was probably happy for the reprieve today." Seth was smirking widely.

Callie let out a loud sigh. "And where do I figure in all this?" she asked suspiciously.

"I need you to help me study," he told her matter-of-factly.

"Do you even know how to study?" she teased.

"Why does everyone say that?" he asked defensively.

"Because you never do. Although somehow you always manage to pull good marks. I can't imagine what would happen if you actually cracked open a holobook to study," she shot back. "What's in this for me?"

"A hundred credits?" he offered. _I can just use the hundred credits I'll make off Jake and pay Callie,_ he thought. _Assuming that I actually beat him on this test._

"Two hundred," she negotiated.

 _Hell no!_ , his brain screamed. He wasn't about to let his sister double up. "One fifty."

"Two hundred and I don't tell mom and dad," she negotiated.

Seth made a face but nodded. _Of course Callie would factor her silence into the price. Well played._ "You drive a hard bargain. Remind me why I keep coming to you for help?"

"Because you love me and know that I'll always have your back. Even if I am making money off you." Callie playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Haha." He paused. "Do you think I have a chance, Cal?" he asked quietly.

"Truthfully?" He nodded. "You're one of the smartest people I know, big brother," she told him. "Even if you didn't study, you'd probably do well. If you actually do study… who knows. Do you really want this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm bored at school now so the Starcademy would be a challenge at least, but it's so far away… and it's really expensive. How would I even afford it? And what about you and Sam and Keely? And Mom?..."

"We'd manage," she assured him. "Sam and Keely are almost done with school and will probably be out of here at soon as they can. Me… I'm tougher than I look."

Seth still looked tense. "But-"

"Look, approach this like you do any other test. That's all it is, right?" Callie asked.

"I suppose…"

"Good. Now, we have some work to do. So shut up, sit down, and let me earn those credits you're giving me."

Three months later

Seth had just finished his third hour class when he heard his name over the school wide system to report to the office. He was certainly no innocent, but he was fairly certain that he hadn't done anything- today- to get into trouble. Sure, he had rigged a small prank to set off some chemicals in the science lab last week, but he was careful to make that look like an accident so that he wouldn't be caught- just clear the room for a little while so they could all get some air. He doubted though that this was what it was about- unless someone had snitched and the headmaster had only gotten around to punishing him now. _I didn't tell anyone I was doing that though, did I?_ He wondered. It was all to let off some steam anyway and no one had gotten hurt. It was harmless.

He had taken that damned Starcademy exam three months ago and hadn't heard anything back yet. As much as he tried to play it cool with Jake about the test (as the other boy had already received his score and enrollment offer the week prior and Seth truthfully had no answer on how he had done), as though he didn't care, the truth was, he was nervous. The test had proven to be a little more intense that he expected- the sample questions he found were barely the tip of what was covered and he wondered if perhaps he'd gotten in over his head. He'd never felt so unconfident after an exam although he did try to cover it up with false bravado and overconfidence.

Callie met him in the hallway outside the office, looking somewhat nervous. "What the hell is this about?" she hissed at him.

"I don't know," he said frantically. "I swear I didn't do anything."

"I know, that's why I'm worried," she told him.

"And why are you here? They called me, not you."

"Moral support," she said cheekily. "And I'm nosy."

Seth pulled a face at her as they entered the main office together, the secretary noted their presence and called into the headmaster to announce their arrival. A moment later, they were both invited inside his private office, being greeted by their parents and a middle-aged man in a Starcademy uniform with kind eyes and a warm smile. Seth and Callie both exchanged confused glances. _Why are Mom and Dad here?_

"Hello," Seth said nervously.

"Hi," Callie added with a small wave.

Everyone sat in silence for a minute before their father started.

"So, we got a phone call from Mr. Argonne a little while ago," the man started, indicating the headmaster. "Said this gentleman from the Starcademy showed up, claiming to be looking for you. Seems you made an impression on some entrance exam a few months back. I told him that can't possibly be the case since you didn't take any exam, but they seem quite insistent."

Seth squirmed under his father's harsh glare and Callie had the sense to look guilty. He saw no option but to come clean and tell the truth. "Well, see, um… I sort of did take it," he admitted.

"You did WHAT?" his parents shouted together.

"Jake dared me to do it! He was studying for it and didn't think I could handle it and I told him I could probably ace it with no problem and it sort of snowballed, and I sat the test, just to shut him up," Seth said quickly.

"So this was a joke?" his father asked incredulously.

"No!" Seth said quickly. "I mean for maybe a minute it was, but I actually studied for it. Callie helped me."

Callie winced and braced for the onslaught. "Callie Anna Goddard, you did what?!" their father shouted.

"Don't yell at her!" Seth jumped in to defend her, before his father could continue to berate her. "I convinced her to do it. I figured if I'm going to actually try to study for something, I needed help. If you want to yell at someone, keep yelling at me."

"Trust me, getting him to study anything was it's own miracle," Callie said sarcastically.

The man in the Starcademy uniform watched the exchange quietly for a few minutes, seemingly intrigued by the dynamic unfolding before interjecting. "If I may," he began in a British accent. "Young man, are you telling us that you sat this exam on your own, without your parent's knowledge?"

"Yeah?" It came out as a scared and shy question.

"Well, this does present us with an odd set of circumstances," he told everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Callie asked, her voice filled with a sarcastic curiosity.

"Pardon, where are my manners. James Davenport," he greeted, shaking both Seth and Callie's hands. "I'm the Headmaster of the Starcademy."

"Um, not to be rude, but why did you come all the way out here? Jake got his results last week and no one came to personally see him," Seth reasoned. "As for me, I haven't heard anything. Wait, did I fail it? Oh God, I failed it." Seth looked panicked as he came to that realization. _Jake is gonna just love this. Well, there's 100 credits gone._

"Quite the contrary. It's not everyday we have a prospective cadet get a perfect score on the entrance exam. In fact, this is the first time in five years that has happened," Mr. Davenport informed him. "I figured for an auspicious occasion as this, I should really meet this wunderkind face-to-face and deliver the news in person. Don't you agree?"

Seth felt his legs giving out beneath him as he was stunned into silence. He grabbed ahold of the nearest thing to hold onto- namely his sister- who stumbled slightly before Mr. Argonne brought him a chair. His head dropped into his hands as he started breathing heavily. _A perfect score?!_ He was aware that that result was nigh unheard of and certainly not what he would have expected when he left. Seth was sure he had tanked the exam. A glance at Callie showed she was just as shocked, but there was a hint of pride in her expression as well.

His father spoke the words that were on almost everyone's minds. "This is a joke, right?"

"I assure you, I do not joke about things such as this. Your son pulled off a difficult feat. And on an impulsive decision at that. Certainly not the circumstances I would have expected to walk into, but I do believe there can be a reasonable solution," Mr. Davenport said calmly.

"How?" Seth managed weakly.

"How what?" James asked him.

"How did I even pass, let alone score that high? I only had a week to study. Jake studied for months. And I heard the other kids talking when I got there. Their families had been drilling them for a long time. Most of them have parents or grandparents who are career military. I came in off the street and answered a bet. How is it that I got the score I did? I'm not complaining, I just… I'm shocked is all," Seth admitted.

James regarded him thoughtfully for a moment before turning to his parents. "Might I have a word with the boy privately for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Absolutely not!" Seth's father protested.

"Andrew, that might not be a bad idea," his mother suggested. "We're only serving to make him nervous-"

"He should be! I'm gonna tan his hide when we get home!"

"Dad, he did something pretty great," Callie said softly. "Even you have to admit that."

"He snuck around-"

"And I helped him. You gonna beat my ass too?"

"Watch your mouth, young lady!"

"Everyone, just stop!" Mr. Argonne raised his voice loud enough to the entire Goddard family (that was present), snapped their heads around. "Obviously we have a… unique… situation here. Most families would be proud of this accomplishment. But given the scenario presented, I can see where you are all a little unnerved. Mr. Davenport did go out of his way to make the trip from the edge of the Sol system though to be here and I do think he has a right to make his case as well. If that means that he needs to speak with a prospective student, then by all means, see what the man has to say."

"Thank you, sir," Mr. Davenport said. "I merely want to get the boy's story before I present what I feel is a generous offer to his family.

"Five minutes," Andrew Goddard warned, then left the room, dragging his wife and daughter with him. Mr. Argonne nodded at the headmaster and the young man before he too left the room.

"You know they're listening at the door, right?" Seth asked once they were alone.

Mr. Davenport just smiled. "I'm sure. Especially that sister of yours. Seems like quite a spitfire."

"You have no idea."

"I'll get right to the point then. Apparently I'm on the clock as it were. What is it you want, my boy?"

"What do you mean?" Seth asked, unsure what the Starcademy headmaster was getting at.

"You said you took the exam on a whim- a bet, a dare, whatever you want to call it- but you also chose to actually take the time to study as well. I did my research on you. Mr. Argonne says you are bright, but often bored in class, somewhat arrogant and impulsive, and don't always exert your best effort in your studies, despite records showing excellent marks. He was a bit stunned to discover how you scored." Mr. Davenport raised an eyebrow at him.

"I feel a bit underestimated sometimes, yeah," Seth admitted.

"You also seem to have a bit of a noble side. Quite defensive of your little sister," James added.

"She's my best friend," Seth said with a shrug. "And she'd do the same for me."

"The answers to your essay questions were also quite… unique. Personifying space the way you did- stroke of genius really. Never seen anything like it," Mr. Davenport continued. "Who knew space could 'hate' things?"

The boy shrugged. "It just sort of came to me," he said. "Felt right."

"And the vacuum of space being unfair? Quite right that it would destroy anyone who doesn't have what it takes to survive. You certainly have a way with words," James continued.

"You actually read my essay?" Seth asked incredulously. _I didn't think anyone important actually read those things!_

"I must have read hundreds of essays in grading those exams," Mr. Davenport told him. "Yours stood out. Most prospective students give us canned answers that their tutors feed them in their cram sessions to study for the test. No originality whatsoever. You offered a fresh perspective I had never considered before. That's the kind of students we need at the Starcademy. But only if you really want it."

Seth went over to the window in the office and looked towards the sky, deep in thought. "When I was little, I would play a game with my brother where we would pretend to STARDOG around the galaxy. Most of the kids in our neighborhood did that. Little boys and little girls with a dream of one day going up into space and exploring the galaxy. Up until now, I never really considered it an actual possibility in life."

"I suspect you are the kind of person who would thrive on a challenge," Mr. Davenport offered.

"I can't deny that. It's sort of how I ended up in this position."

"Indeed." James paused, then, "What's holding you back?"

Seth turned back towards the man with a serious expression on his face, and a concerned look in his blue eyes. "My parents… they work really hard. There's four of us kids and they're already paying tuition for us to attend Catholic school. The twins are graduating next year and going to college… it's a lot of money. I looked up the tuition for the Starcademy- it's a hell of a lot more than what they're paying for the four of us combined to come here. Add that to college for my sister and brother and my parents will be broke. How can I ask them to do that?"

"Fair enough. What if I said that finances wouldn't be a concern?" James asked.

Seth narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't think I came all this way just to tell you that you got the top score on an exam, did you?"

"Well, you did say-"

"Mr. Goddard, each year we customarily hand out scholarship money to those who achieve top marks on the entrance exam. You would be no exception to that. Your score qualifies you to have all your expenses paid next year, starting with the fall term- tuition, room, board, uniforms, supplies, even a personal Compupad if needed," James explained.

Seth's jaw dropped. "That's really generous," he squeaked out. "You're serious?"

"Quite. Maintaining that scholarship in subsequent years is contingent on you pulling a minimum B average in all your courses each year. Any less and that money would be gone. However, considering what you clearly can do with just a bit of effort, I'm curious to see how you'd perform on a daily basis."

"What about my dad?" Seth asked nervously.

"What about him?"

"What if he still says no?"

"My boy, do you want this?"

Seth thought for a moment. Maybe at the beginning it was a bet, but this decision could change his life. He had been feeling bored and stifled, an adventurous kid whose feet had been forcibly kept on the ground. This was the opportunity to finally get to see the universe and challenge him at the same time. It was then he understood this was not a chance that would likely come again, and he'd better take it. Nodding his head solemnly, he said, "Yes. Two conditions though."

"Name them."

"First, I don't want people knowing how I scored on the exam. I would hate to be treated differently than the other kids because of it."

"Done. I can respect that," James said graciously. "Second?"

"Don't tell anyone I'm there on scholarship. Same reasons."

"Fair. I'll handle your mum and dad then. You just worry about how you'll keep up with your coursework next year, cadet. I expect to see great things from you."

"And that is how I ended up at the Starcademy," Seth finished. He and TJ were having one of their marathon, late night talks in the lounge when the topic of how he had gotten accepted to the Starcademy had come up. It was not a story he told often, but considering that TJ's father was responsible for his acceptance and subsequent ability to afford the school, it was only right she knew the truth.

"Father was always quite fond of you," TJ revealed. "Considered you the son he never had." With a smile she added, "Drove my mother crazy."

"He was more a father to me than my own. Your dad was the first person- outside Callie- who really believed that I was worth something. That I could be something… I don't know, more," he said quietly. "I busted my ass those four years to prove to your dad his faith in me was well placed. I busted my ass again in Command School. I had to prove to everyone I had earned my way in. Even after what happened with Reaver- the demotion, the reassignment- he still believed the best in me. I'll never be able to repay him for changing my life."

"And what about your friend? The one who challenged you to take the entrance exam in the first place?" TJ asked curiously.

"Jake?" Seth asked. "He was pissed at first that I beat him, but after that he was fine. Not that I told him I got a perfect score, but at the very least he knows I aced it. He was assigned a different squadron from me so I didn't see him much once we got there. I do know he had to withdraw from the academy though. Suffered a serious injury during the field exercise between third and fourth year. Left him paralyzed for almost a year. He went through so many surgeries just so he could learn how to walk again. It was years before he gained his strength back. Life is cruel, huh? The person who dares me to do something on a whim, who wanted to be a STARDOG so badly for himself and his family, ends up losing that opportunity to a freak accident, and instead leading me to where I was meant to be."

"I'm sorry," TJ said sincerely.

"We talked about it years later," Seth revealed. "He said he was happy for me, that I had done everyone at home proud. That was before…" He trailed off, leaving the obvious unsaid.

TJ got up from where she had been sitting across from the Commander and went around the table to sit beside him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she took ahold of his hand and squeezed. "I'm afraid I was among those who gave you a difficult time when you first arrived to the academy. Father told me to give to you a chance but I was too stubborn and angry and disappointed in how broken you were to give you that chance. I'm sorry."

Seth looked down at where their hands were clasped together, finding he liked the way they fit together. Tilting his head to rest atop hers, he squeezed her hand back. "It's okay. I wasn't easy on you either. I'm sorry too."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before TJ started again. "Would you do it again?"

"Hmm?"

"After all you've been through, everything you've seen, and even the fallout from Reaver and what might await us when we return home, would you do what you did again? Take that bet again?" TJ asked. She was curious.

Seth didn't even hesitate. "In a heartbeat."

TJ sat up and turned to look him in the eyes and regarded him thoughtfully. "Even if it still meant eventually you'd have a period of time where you were knocked down, stripped of all you had worked for-"

"Even then." She cocked her head to the side, as though asking him to continue. "I was feeling stifled at home. Bored, acting out in school, no direction whatsoever in my life. I accepted a dare as a way to stave off boredom, but it led me to what I was meant to do. Without that test I never would have met your dad, or seen the galaxy-"

"Or had Reaver take it all from you-"

"Or led me here to the Christa. To our students, and you, our small but intrepid band of explorers who've become a rather unorthodox family, but they're ours. If even a tiny part of my past changed, I would lose all of this. Space loves second chances TJ, and I don't want to squander it."

"You'd do that even with how hard I've been on you?" She let go of his hand and nervously began wringing her hands over and over.

Seth quickly put his hands over hers to stop her. "You're hard on me because you believe I can be better. A better officer, a better teacher, and a better man. You're just like your dad- always seeing the best in me, even when I can't see it for myself. I should tell you that more often. I'll do better with that."

TJ blushed a deep shade of red. "You're far too kind." She pulled her hands away and shifted where she sat again, taking to staring blankly ahead before a small smile crept onto her face.

"What is it?" Seth asked curiously.

"Your career started as the result of taking a bet?" she giggled.

He flushed a deep red. "Yeah," he admitted sheepishly.

"What if I offered you another challenge then?" she asked slyly.

He raised his eyebrows in interest, the smallest hint of a lopsided smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. "I'm listening."

"You wrote in your essay that the vacuum of space can destroy anyone who doesn't have what it takes to survive," she told him. "Prove to all of us that we have that."

"I'm not sure I understand-"

"We could have stranded with anyone in the galaxy. But I bet that there isn't anyone else who possesses your level of skill, leadership, and particular brand of exquisite luck to make that a reality."

"You're putting a lot of faith in me," he told her.

"Get us home, Seth Goddard. I bet you're the only person in the galaxy who can," TJ said.

"One condition," he told her.

She tilted her head curiously. "What is that?"

"You're by my side every step of the way. Because I'll bet you that I can't accomplish any of what we need to do to get home without your firm hand and guidance," he said sincerely.

TJ straightened up. With a smile, she said, "I'll take your bet."

"Good. I accept yours. Terms of the bet?"

A wry smile spread across her face. Getting up from her chair, she headed towards the door. "I'll reveal that when you get us home," she told him cheekily.

His jaw dropped open and he froze in place, wondering what exactly she meant by that. _Is she flirting with me?_ "Space hates subtext, TJ," he warned weakly.

"Space hates losers too, so I'd hop to it if you have any intention of winning," she shot back as she left the room, a wide smirk plastered on her face.

Seth paused briefly before quickly getting up and following behind. He was not about to let her challenge go unanswered. And he would bet everything that she would spend every subsequent day of their journey home reminding him that she wasn't one to back down either.


End file.
